April 1st
by SorNami
Summary: It all starts out when Cali and Chris are playing video games at Cali's house at nearly midnight.. ALONE. Well not totally alone Cali's mom, Kay, and her sister, Alex are there, but they were sleeping. Cali and Chris's friends try to drive them apart. Can their friendship withstand it?


Two teenagers sit in a dark room with the light from the tv screen shining on their faces.

The clock in the room struck 12 A.M.

The male teenager turned to the clock to confer the time. He then turned to the female teen sitting next to him, the expression of concentration was on her face. He spoke to the teen "You know if you play these kinds of video games at night you'll have nightmares" The female teen glared up at the tv screen not trying to turn from the game, "Like I care about that I'm about to beat your record" The male teen looked up at the screen "How did you get that high of a score?... you must have cheated" The female paused the game and turned to face the male "I cheat? Your the one who cheats..." she brushed her light brown bangs out of her eyes and continued "on all the games we play your always the winner its unfair" The male teen spoke trying to avoid arguing since it was her house "I'm sorry, Cali" She spoke a little shocked "There's no need to apologize chris.. besides its..." she looks at the clock "past 12 A.M. plus its bad luck to stay up on school nights so we should get to bed" Cali turned back to face chris to find him asleep on her bed. Moving her bangs out of her eyes again she stood up and turned the game off. She walked blindly through the dark searching for her bed that was a mere 6ft from the door. While walking through the dark she tripped and fell over her math book. "Ouch" she said picking herself off the floor. Again walking through the dark room cali's fingertips finally found her bed. She sat down onto her soft mattress and looked out into the darkness of her bedroom. A red light is shining in the corner of the room. Cali looked at it closely not seeing chris raising behind her back. Chris quickly wrapped his arms around her. Cali jumped, turned her head and found it just to be chris. She whispered to chris "Oh my god you scared me to death!" Chris laughed letting her go, "That scared you? wow" Cali, getting annoyed of chris' laughter, hit him on his arm making him wince and quit laughing. He looked up at her holding his arm "How can you be so strong? Your a girl... Did you take a fighting class? Karate? Marshal Arts? Boxing?" Cali smiled nodding "I've been taking karate since I was 6" Chris then spoke shocked "Jeez, I never would have guessed that cute first grader Cali was in karate." Cali turned her head to hide her blushing face "We should go to sleep soon" she said. Chris moved his body to see her face. "Yea.. and I should probably go home to do the same..." Cali's head shot up and looked at him "No!" she almost screamed and quickly wrapped her arms around his waist resting her head on his leg "no no no!" Chris was shocked that she responded like she did but he liked it as well. He then spoke to her "Cali please my family-mostly my little brother-is missing me" Cali looked up at him with tears in her eyes "But I'll miss you if you go" Chris didn't want to looked in her eyes knowing all too well he would melt so instead he looked at the clock. The clock read: 1:36 A.M. He sighed and looked down at cali who still was locked around his waist "Ok I'll stay" Cali wasn't convinced yet "Promise?" He replied "Yea..." Cali then let go of chris and kissed him. Chris fell backwards off the bed bringing cali with him. She landed of top of him making her cheeks turn red "Sorry" she mumbled her eyes hiding behind her bangs. Chris was somewhat able to see her eyes but they were shut hiding the beauty within them. He then looked at her position on him. He instantly looked back at her face finding their position to be... well hot. Chris looked back at their position for a second or a minute trying to see down cali's shirt without her knowing but every time he moved his head she stared at him. He gave up and said "Cali.." her eyes immediately locked with his "can you get off me?" She was left speechless by his question knowing he liked having her on him but she obeyed. After she got to her feet she put her hand out for him. He took her hand grinning. He sat on the bed and patted the spot next to him. She looked at him questioning it for a second then she sat next to him looking at him once more. Chris looked back at her "Did you lose your voice after you kissed me? Or was it when you landed on top of me?" Cali instantly looked away and whispered "neither" He had an urge to kiss her since she kissed him and for he started this not speaking thing for her but he didn't. Chris got to his feet and looked out the window at the night sky with little hints of daylight. "How about I go now so you can be quiet all by yourself?" he turned to face her "or do you want me to stay and not speak to you and ignore you too?" Cali shook her head, stood up, and walked over to him. "neither" she said looking into his eyes. "Then what do you want me to do?" he asked not really wanting to know. She stepped closer to him "I want you to stay but talk to me" He was getting confused "You want me to pretty much talk to myself? Do I look like an idiot to you cali?!" She stepped back from him 'his tone its changed... but why? what did I do?... oh yea not talking hurts people mostly boys I forgot' she thought. She hushed him "my mom and sister are sleeping and if they wake up they'll.." she was cut off when he kissed her. After a couple seconds he broke it and said "You know cali you talk too much and too little sometimes" His comment made her face turn red she knew it was true. He wrapped his arms around her slender body and whispered in her ear "and that's what I love about you" he smiled when she tried to get away from him by removing his fingers one at a time. He laughed looking at her struggle removing his finger he then took her hands in his. Cali looked up at him "What do you think your doing? Let go" He obeyed letting her fall to the floor "Jeez a guy tries to make a girl happy but no the girl has to be like that... anyway bye" chris turned to leave but stopped when he heard a soft whimper behind him. He turned around to see cali still on the floor with tears falling from her eyes to the floor and a scar on her cheek, probably from his nail. He felt a little sorry for dropping her now but he just turned back away from her and left out the door. Cali cried harder begging chris to come back only he didn't. She laid her head on the floor tears still falling from her eyes she felt her eyes get heavy and slowly close making her fall asleep.


End file.
